A need exists for a simple bypass tool to simply and easily direct and redirect fluid flow in a wellbore during production.
A further need exists for a downhole bypass tool that can be used in emergency situations. For example, a hydraulic downhole sleeve can fail to shift hydraulically, and a downhole bypass tool can prevent hydraulic lock, while the hydraulic downhole sleeve can be shifted mechanically. This can allow hydrocarbon production to be controlled without intervention.
The present embodiments meet these needs.